Breakdown
by FezzesRCool25
Summary: Life is good when you have two million fans and friends in the most successful YouTubers in the UK. But fate isn't always kind, and when Ria Harding is diagnosed with a rare and slow-growing cancer, she's told she has only 5 years left. She's forced to grow up and accept that life isn't always as good as you think, and the end is always inevitable. OC/Nerimon, later OC/AmazingPhil


**SUMMARY: **Ria Harding is a successful YouTuber and actress. Her life is great: she has brilliant friends in Alex, Charlie, Dan and Phil; is talented and well known for her appearance in an American sitcom. But her life is turned around as she is diagnosed with a rare and slow-growing cancer, leaving her with 5 years left. She's suddenly forced to grow up and accept that life isn't always as great as you think, and the end is always inevitable.

**PAIRINGS:** OC/Alex Day, later OC/Phil Lester, Charlie McDonnell/Bryarly Bishop, Alex Day/Carrie Hope Fletcher

**RATING:** T for language and overall theme of death, may increase to M later

**A/N - **So, I've been wanting to write this for a while. Most of the YouTube fiction on here is, well, I will be brutal, _not brilliant_. Most have flimsy plots and cliche characters. I love those fics, I just wish they were a bit _better_.

I thought I'd attempt to write something a bit more interesting.

**WARNING:** This fic will include character death, will be very long and includes a helluva lot of strong language. Also, expect infrequent updates as I often get writer's block despite developing the plotline for about a year now.

* * *

**Prologue**

One video. That's what started everything.

_"So, err, hi."_

I cringed. Talking to a camera was weird. Then again, I was an actress, talking to a camera was all I knew.

_"I decided to make a vlog. Or start a vlog or... I don't know, but I'm vlogging."_

I laughed awkwardly at myself.

_"My name's Ria, though you probably know me as Lucy off of that shitty American TV show..."_

I sighed, wondering why I ever auditioned for that role in the first place while visiting my Aunt in America. I've ended up living here for the last two years, and hating pretty much every second. But I've got a contract. And I like getting paid.

_"But anyway, I would like to never speak about that again. I made this to give you all my honest opinions, seeing as whenever I appear in magazines and stuff they give you an abridged version on me. I'm not really a dickhead, I'm just a normal person stuck in a job they hate."_

Yup, I thought, that's a pretty accurate description of myself.

_"But yeah, I really have no idea what I'm going to do with this... YouTube... thing. So if anyone has any tips or, i dunno, helpful advice, then that'd be brilliant, thanks."_

I didn't know what else to say, so I turned off the camera, glancing around to make sure that I was still alone. I then plugged in the device to my laptop and loaded the file into the video editor I had bought the previous day. The video was literally only 30 seconds long.

Wow, I thought, I'm going to be brilliant at this.

I cut off the awkward fumbling with the camera as I turned it on, then the same this at the end as I turned it off, and was left with 27 seconds worth of footage. I shrugged and uploaded it to my YouTube channel which, for some reason I can only guess is being a sort-of celebrity, already had over 500 subscribers.

I logged off, not really bothered about anything but sleeping, seeing as it was almost midnight. I decided to check it again tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, I opened up my e-mail to find at least 600 new subscribers and 50 e-mails, seemingly from fans, as they all had subjects like 'Oh my God, hi!', or 'I love you on that show!'.

Damn, I should've never put my e-mail on there. I'm going to have to make a new one now, I thought.

I moved all of the messages that were obviously from fans to a separate folder so I could reply to them after work - it was too early on a morning to read them all and I wasn't in a good mood to begin with, and began sifting through the rest. I deleted most, replied to a couple and saved some for future reference. Then came the message that piqued my interest the most:

_**Message received: 5:44am 09-05-07 Sender: Alex Day Subject: YouTube**_

It was obvious the guy hadn't heard of me before he saw my video, but he offered me advice. It seemed as if he was a vlogger too. It was good advice. I replied to Alex's e-mail, then logged out and left for work.

The day was hellish. We got screamed at due to being 2 days behind schedule on this episode, and it didn't help that the new actor they'd dragged in at the last minute as a guest star couldn't remember his lines. Once I got home I collapsed into my desk chair and turned on my laptop.

**_Inbox (376)_**

_Shit. I forgot to take my e-mail off of YouTube. _

I immediately deleted the address from my Channel, then went back to the e-mail, and started sifting through the new messages. Once they were sorted, I spent the entire night reading and replying to the majority. The few I had left I would reply to the next day.

At 5 o'clock in the morning I fell asleep, and 4 hours later woke up, showered and dressed, then picked up my camera and made another video. I was getting better, this one lasted 2 minutes before I started to run out of things to say. I edited and uploaded it, then sat back and watched the comments roll in.

_I could get used to this_, I thought,_ it's much less stressful than acting_.

* * *

**A/N-** Just a quick prologue to set the scene - I tried to make Ria not sound like a depressed bitch but because of the way I've written this she's sort of turned out that way...

I promise the chapters will be longer than this.


End file.
